


Виски, брауни, отцы

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: Роберт думает о том, что это нехорошо. Джозеф женат, у Джозефа семья.(Роберту все равно.)





	Виски, брауни, отцы

— Хочешь, я угадаю, о чем ты думаешь?  
  
Роберт не подкатывает со сложными фразами. Он не любит подобные игры и обычно задает вопросы, на которые можно ответить либо да, либо нет.  
Но Джозеф — это что-то другое. Его не хочется загонять в рамки. Его хочется изучить.  _Таков ли он, каким хочет казаться._  
  
Одинокий и потерянный, Джозеф смотрит на бокал со своим коктейлем, не мигая. Очевидно, надеясь, что все вокруг забудут сцену, которую несколько минут назад разыграли они с Мэри. Роберт догадывается, о чем они могли говорить. Джозеф потянул ее за руку, она оттолкнула его, шагнула назад, и он не смог заставить себя пойти за ней. Это было плохо.  
_Но потом Джозеф посмотрел в его угол, и на этот взгляд невозможно было не среагировать._  
  
Роберт опирается локтем о барную стойку, и Джозеф устало оборачивается, отводя глаза от поблескивающего в полумраке кусочка лайма. Коктейли, пф. Пустая трата времени.  
Джозеф рассматривает Роберта с макушки до пят.  
Не то чтобы они раньше не встречались, но у них не так и много точек соприкосновения. Иногда Роберт видит его у церкви, когда покупает сигареты в супермаркете неподалеку. Иногда на детской площадке со стайкой похожих, как яйца, детей.  
Но сейчас Джозеф дает понять, что хочет видеть его не через улицу, а рядом. Совсем рядом.  
Роберт думает о том, что это нехорошо. Джозеф женат, у Джозефа семья.  
Джозеф оглядывает его лицо и спускает взгляд до паха, над которым Роберт зазывно постукивает пальцами по пряжке ремня. Джозеф отводит глаза, и в уголке его рта поселяется странная полуулыбка. Роберт думает, умеет ли он краснеть. В темноте все равно не видно, но он представляет.  
  
— Ты не угадаешь.  
— Ты думаешь, сколько у меня.  
  
Джозеф смеется нервно.  
  
— Нет.  
— Ну, если раньше и нет, то теперь да, верно?  
  
Джозеф молчит и делает глоток коктейля.  
А Роберт просто продолжает стоять. Разворачивается к бару, прислоняется своим плечом к его плечу, и ему кажется — ему не кажется, — что Джозеф облокачивается на него в ответ.  
  
Джозеф его раздражает. Такой… опрятный, рафинированный, с отглаженными стрелками на песочно-желтых брюках — и Роберт знает, что он гладит их себе сам, — белыми туфлями и гладко выбритым лицом. И волосы у него уложены, и ногти вычищены, и смотрится он в грязном пабе так же странно, как накрахмаленная занавеска в ночлежке.  
Но у него отличная задница.  
  
Они мало друг друга знают, но, пожалуй, больше, чем нужно, чтобы Роберт стал предлагать ему какое-нибудь необременительное продолжение вечера.  
Дымом через форточку уходит весь энтузиазм, остается неловкость.  
Роберт размышляет о том, чтобы сказать ему что-нибудь ободряющее и соскочить. Что-нибудь, что сгладит его отношения с Мэри, потому что Мэри классная. Может быть, не прирожденная домохозяйка, как жена, о которой мечтал этот птенчик, рассматривая фотографии счастливых семей в журналах, но…  
  
— Идем к тебе?  
  
Роберт опешивает от вопроса, а Джозеф даже не поворачивается.  
Он допивает и зажевывает лаймом. Он не дает отступить.  
_И кто еще кого снимает._  
  
Роберт все еще думает, что это нехорошо.  
  
_Но Роберту все равно._  
  
Это рассерженный и пылкий трах. Джозеф зол — на себя, на Мэри, на свою жизнь, на Роберта, на несбывшиеся надежды, — и цепляется за него с таким отчаянием, как будто только это может его спасти. Развратный, словно не он был пай-мальчиком всю свою жизнь, жадный до прикосновений, наслаждающийся даря и получая их, сломанный и сращенный не так. Не так, как хотел бы.  
Такой, как он, не мог быть неиспорченным. Уж Роберт-то в курсе, что за выбеленным фасадом скрываются трещины, и бог его знает, что в них таится. Куча, просто куча секретов.  
  
Утром, вновь оставшись один, Роберт рассматривает себя в зеркале и видит темные синяки на своих бедрах — от пальцев, пяток. Он трахал Джозефа у входной двери, в постели, на полу, в задницу и в рот, и каждый раз тот притягивал его к себе так крепко, что было больно, а туман от виски в голове расползался и захватывал все тело, опьяняя каждый дюйм.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Джозеф перед уходом, поправляя воротничок рубашки поло.  
  
Спасибо, как какой-нибудь шлюхе, которая даже денег не достойна.  
Роберт чешет в затылке и думает, стоит ли помыться или еще неделю потерпит.  
  
…  
  
— Он не пришел домой, — замечает Мэри, потягивая насыщенное красное вино из большого бокала. Длинные заостренные ногти постукивают по стеклу. — Как будто это на него похоже.  
— О, не похоже? — переспрашивает Роберт, не зная, что конкретно испытывает.  
  
Ему наплевать на Джозефа, наплевать на его семью, не совсем наплевать на Мэри, но и не настолько, чтобы испытывать муки совести. Никогда их не испытывал и не будет.  
Она упирает палец в висок и поворачивается к нему. Они похожи с Джозефом, как брат и сестра, и это немного извращенная мысль.  
  
— Он сказал мне, что был у тебя. За завтраком. Поставил брауни в духовку, сделал треугольные вафли, отправил детей играть. Предложил мне карамельный сироп и сказал, что был с тобой.  
  
Роберт давно отвык от того, что виски обжигает. Обычно он прокатывается теплой волной в глотку, но бьет прямо в цель. Сейчас в нем весь рот, и это жжет.  
Он глотает и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я показывал ему коллекцию ножей. Ты знала, что его интересуют ножи?  
— И члены. Знала.  
  
Роберт сухо смеется своим лающим смехом, и Мэри закатывает глаза рядом. Кажется, что она не злится. Но пытать судьбу все же не стоит.  
  
— Может, со стороны это и выглядит, как будто я его держу. Семья, церковь, весь этот образ, заложником которого он стал. Но иногда мне кажется, словно это он меня держит. Ведь это не моя мечта, а его. Много детей, зеленый ровный газон, барбекю по выходным. Не уверена, что ему для всего этого была нужна жена, но… знаешь, без этого картина какая-то неполная.   
— Обычно в такие игры играют вдвоем. Ты будешь винить его за то, что подыгрывала ему?  
— Я не… бога ради, Смолл. Заткнись. А не то мне начнет казаться, что ты иногда несешь не полную чушь.  
  
Она отпивает вина и закрывает глаза.  
  
…  
  
Роберт думает, что что-то пошло не так, когда Джозеф вновь оказывается в его квартире. В его постели.  
У него бежевые трусы с корабликами, он пахнет персиком. Его презервативы так пахнут.  
Это совершенно ужасно и по-детски. Как-то так выглядят папаши из ситкомов о многодетных семьях. Только деревянного солдатика, застрявшего в волосах, не хватает.  
  
— Я пойду? — спрашивает Джозеф, натягивая белье после быстрого душа.  
  
Домой он не приносит чужой запах. Он сам себе придумывает правила, и это его право.  
  
_Бетси Джозеф нравится. Но это не повод. Ни для чего не повод.  
_  
Роберт не удостаивает его взглядом, допивая виски из стакана, оставленного на тумбе до того, как они начали. Лед совсем растаял.  
  
Третий раз это странно. Он не приводит парней домой и дважды, потому что зачем? Он уже выяснил, от чего у Джозефа встает и как он кончает.  
Ну, положим, Роберт подтвердил первоначальные исследования и довел эксперимент до перманентных результатов.  
Это хорошо. Он думает, сообщит ли Джозеф об этом Мэри на этот раз. Нет, скорее, будет это вновь за вафлями или за оладьями.  
  
…  
  
— Я больше не приду, — тихо и определенно говорит Джозеф на пороге.  
  
Роберт кивает с пониманием, как будто это он тащил его каждый вечер к себе. Последний раз он почти уверен, что не участвовал в процессе, передав всю инициативу заботливым рукам. Ну, рту.   
  
Джозеф облизывает его с ног до головы, мурлыча от удовольствия, хотя сам Роберт в этом находит мало увлекательного. То есть… целовать Джозефа приятно и вкусно. Он всегда чистый, вымытый, мягкий, пахнет сладко везде, у него даже на заднице нет волос, и им можно наслаждаться, как пирожным. Приторно сладким брауни, после которого остается тягучее послевкусие.  
Во всяком случае Роберт на его месте сам бы себя обсасывать не стал.  
  
Роберт просто соглашается, чешет икру одной ноги ступней другой, привалившись к дверному косяку, и ждет, когда можно будет закрыть за ним дверь.  
  
Шестой раз это уже привычка. Чертова вредная привычка. Среди тех, что уже скопил Роберт за свою жизнь.  
Курение. Кофе. Выпивка. Наркотики. Риск. Легкий секс. Джозеф.  
Омерзительно.  
От курева у него плохо пахнут руки и волосы.  
От кофе пожелтели зубы.  
Печень готова с минуты на минуту закричать и выбежать из него.  
А шрамы на его теле и душе не счесть.  
Но Джозеф… Нет, от него нет никакой пользы. Разве что он не учит его жить. Не говорит, что табак однажды прикончит его. А этого как раз можно было бы ожидать от любителя правил.  
  
Джозеф говорит, что больше не придет, — вообще-то, он говорит это каждую их встречу, — и зачем-то целует Роберта в губы на прощание.  
Конечно, он придет.  
  
…  
  
Роберт отковырял примерзший кусок сырной пиццы от задней стенки холодильника, забросил в микроволновку, и есть его вдвоем не так уныло, как одному.  
Джозеф сложил ноги, и его трусы на этот раз по-девчоночьи розовые, с белой резинкой, Роберт смотрит на них иногда, пока жует.  
  
— Порой я ненавижу себя, — бормочет Джозеф с набитым ртом. — Ты ведь не первый, знаешь? Но те несколько парней… это было на одну ночь. Каждый раз, когда становится сложно. Когда с Мэри…  
  
Не такой яркий, не такой наглаженный, не такой правильный, как днем. И его секреты рассмотреть при этом освещении куда проще.  
  
— Я не нравлюсь даже сам себе. Я не стал тем, кем хотел стать. И я так хочу все исправить, я убеждаю себя в том, что мне действительно нужно, но… потом все идет наперекосяк.  
  
Он закашливается; у него сжимается горло.  
  
— Я ужасный человек.  
— Кошмарный, — соглашается Роберт. — Просто гадость.  
  
Обычно он не влезает в эти монологи, потому что не любит трепаться.  
Джозеф смотрит на него с тревогой.  
  
— Все знают, что святоши в душе грязные мальчишки. Я удивлен, что ты не любишь разные… штуки, — предполагает Роберт.   
— Штуки?  
— Ну типа когда тебя унижают, ссут на лицо и все такое. Или? Или ты еще не посвятил меня во все свои секреты?  
  
Джозеф морщится и слабо улыбается, облизывая пальцы от капель масла с сыра.  
  
— Может, ты еще и маньяк? Лидер секты? Собираетесь в лесу и молитесь колесу?  
  
Джозеф хохочет.  
У него очень, очень розовые трусы.  
  
— Я иногда курю травку, — выпаливает он, краснея. — Пропускаю несколько строчек в молитве, чтобы побыстрее закончить. А еще я смотрю много порно.  
— Как и все мы, — хмыкает Роберт. — Но хватит секретов на сегодня. Мы же должны оставить в тебе какую-нибудь загадку.  
  
Джозеф мягко улыбается, чувствуя облегчение от того, что поделился.  
Роберт думает, что показная откровенность прячет в себе что-то гораздо более глубокое. Но ему все равно. Джозеф может говорить ему столько, сколько считает нужным.  
  
— Я всегда проверяю, дома ли Мэри, когда ухожу ночью, — говорит тот негромко; улыбка растворяется в темноте, когда он отворачивает лицо. — Но иногда мне приходит в голову, что она может уйти, думая, что я где-нибудь в доме. И дети останутся одни.  
— Вряд ли она уйдет надолго. Без меня ей скучно развлекаться. А я с тобой.  
  
Джозеф смеется вновь, но так натянуто, как будто его это раздражает. Он молчит некоторое время. Пьет воду из стакана, потому что может. Потому что когда он напивается, то перестает чувствовать вину, а ему нравится себя жалеть. Пестовать свою неидеальность и страдать из-за этого. Христиане.  
Но он не против, когда пьет Роберт. Это хорошо.  
  
— Ты спал с Мэри? — резко спрашивает он и щурится, боясь ответа.  
  
Роберт пожимает плечами.  
  
— Какое это теперь имеет значение?  
  
Джозеф думает, что спал. Он сжимается, и выглядит это странно, он крупный, широкоплечий, но подтягивает к себе ноги, как обиженный подросток.  
  
— Когда ты с ней был в последний раз? — вместо ответа спрашивает Роберт.  
— Я не… — Тот качает головой. — Я не помню. Еще до рождения малыша, наверное. Я не очень… да и она…  
— В общем, вы ложитесь вместе только для воспроизведения потомства, — каркает Роберт. — И ты будешь ее обвинять? Она же женщина, в конце концов.  
  
Джозеф отворачивается обиженно. Измена супруга не то же, что и твоя, верно?  
Роберт устает и забрасывает ступню на его колено.  
  
— Нет, я не спал с Мэри.  
  
Светлые волны волос Джозефа шелково-мягкие под пальцами, хотя теперь дерзко пахнут сигаретами и мускусом.  
Роберт терпеть не может его неискренность, терпеть не может, какой он днем, эту его улыбку постоянную, и яркую одежду, будто он только-только вышел из рекламного ролика «Ваниша», и то, как он складывает руки, когда слушает кого-либо. Как будто ему до всех есть дело. Роберт терпеть не может дневного Джозефа.  
Джозеф тоже должен испытывать к нему отвращение. Потрепанному, провонявшему потом, табаком и неправильной жизнью.  
Они с разных планет, и, вращаясь вокруг Мэри, им не повезло столкнуться.  
Роберт гладит его по голове и плечам, и дотягивается до резинки его розовых трусов, чтобы наконец снять их. Они его нервируют.  
  
…  
  
— Я ведь в полном дерьме, верно? — спрашивает Джозеф, сидя лицом к окну.  
  
Начинает светать.  
  
— Мэри не приходит домой по нескольку дней. Когда дома, она пьет. Я сам не могу… не могу перестать делать то, что мы делаем.  
— Ты наконец-то признаешься себе в этом.  
— Роб.  
— Да, это я.  
  
Джозеф обнимает себя за плечи, растирая кожу, как будто это поможет ему согреться. Роберт предлагает ему виски, но тот качает головой.  
  
— Тебе ведь могло быть хуже.  
  
Например, твоя дочь могла бы избегать тебя.  
Или вся твоя жизнь катилась бы к чертовой матери, а ты не мог и не хотел этого предотвращать.  
И после твоей смерти на тебя было бы всем накласть, потому что ты… ничего хорошего за все время-то и не сделал.  
  
— Что?  
  
Роберт неопределенно пожимает плечами. Незачем ему знать так много. Может быть, однажды он расскажет… Ну, только если очень уж напьется. Эх. С Джозефом такого бы точно не случилось.  
  
— Представь, если бы Мэри была идеальна. Сидела бы дома, шила бы какие-нибудь… эти… пэчворки, придумывала кроссворды, пекла бы пироги. Тебе было бы легче уходить от такой жены?  
— Может быть, я бы и не уходил.  
— Уходил бы. Ты без ума от членов.  
  
Джозеф оборачивается сердито, но не может опровергнуть его слова.  
  
— Так что у тебя есть облегчающее обстоятельство. Гулящая жена. И теперь ты не кажешься таким плохим.  
— Наверное, ты прав.  
  
Джозеф вытягивается вдоль его тела, утыкаясь носом ему в ухо. Его руки сложены на груди, как будто он великая скромница.  
Водит носом из стороны в сторону. Трепещет, когда Роберт мирится с ним и целует, глубоко засовывая язык ему в рот.  
  
— Хочу сегодня сверху, — шепчет Джозеф, стоит поцелую прекратиться.  
— Если я разговорился, это не значит, что я стал вдруг резко такой чувствительный и принимающий.  
— Роб.  
  
Роберт упирается лбом в спинку кровати, закусывая костяшку кулака. Мычит и радуется, что Джозеф сзади и не видит его лица. У него поясница немеет, и пальцы подгибаются, так это хорошо.  
Джозеф, наверное, и понимает что-то лишнее, потому что когда он принимает душ, Роберт залезает в кабину следом.  
На него льется вода, все мокрое, все горячее. Волосы липнут ко лбу, свисая сосульками.  
  
Жужжит машинка. Джозеф вновь стирает ему что-то.  
  
Джозеф возит по его телу куском пены, в глубине которого прячется мочалка. Поднимает его руки, разворачивает к себе спиной, возвращает обратно, и они просто целуются под теплым ливнем. Вода затекает в рот. Роберт чувствует запах мыла и понимает, что это от него пахнет. Это ужасно.  
Не то чтобы Роберту не плевать.  
Но это то, что ему сегодня нужно. _Джозеф._  
Фу.  
  
…  
  
— Это что?  
  
Роберт даже немного удивлен, когда видит Джозефа у себя так рано. Еще даже не одиннадцать. Почти, но не одиннадцать.  
Он только успел накинуть куртку, чтобы пойти выгуляться впервые за несколько дней. Запасы пойла подходят к концу, звонила Вэл, и все внезапно так дерьмово.  
  
— Я принес, — говорит Джозеф, снимая салфетку с тарелки. — Брауни. Остались. Мы готовили с детьми.  
  
Роберт идет за ним, пока тот следует на его кухню, чтобы оставить блюдо там. Видит грязную посуду в раковине и не выдерживает, засучивая рукава пуловера.  
  
— Ну и нахрен мне эти коржики? — раздражается Роберт.  
  
Это похоже на заботу. Ему не нужна забота. Ему никто не нужен.  
_Если бы многое до этого не было заботой. Если бы Джозеф не стал ему нужен раньше._  
Джозеф оборачивается и мог бы выглядеть озадаченно, но он привык за последнее время.  
  
— Я хотел сделать тебе приятное.  
  
Роберт машет рукой, забывая, что хотел сказать. Джозеф в голубом. Ему идет голубой. Особенно этот конкретный пуловер, через него видны соски.  
  
— Просто заткнись и раздевайся, — ворчливо приказывает Роберт, стаскивая куртку обратно.  
  
_Потому что мне проще получить приятное от других частей твоего тела, а не от этих. Печенек.  
Потому что мне проще притвориться, что это все, что мне нужно._  
  
Утром Роберт ест брауни, смотря на рельефную спину Джозефа, которого по-хорошему давно пора было выгнать. Но ему и так вставать с минуты на минуту, и он все еще здесь.  
Роберт съедает все с тарелки, вспоминая, что мог бы оставить и ему, лишь когда на ней уже одни крошки. Ну, ответственность за других это не его. Он и не пытается.  
Он тянется допить виски из почти пустой бутылки, но опускает руку. Послевкусие слишком хорошо.  
От брауни. От Джозефа.  
  
Они оба херовые отцы, не стоит этого даже отрицать. Они оба друг с другом, а не где-нибудь, где должны были бы быть. Могли бы быть, сложись эта жизнь как-нибудь иначе. Но они стараются.  
Джозеф старается быть откровенным. Роберт старается понимать.  
  
Роберт думает о том, что позвонит Вэл в следующий раз сам, спросит, как у нее дела.  
Роберт целует Джозефа в висок за пару секунд до того, как тот пробуждается.  
Возможно, Джозеф в итоге станет тем, кем хочет, и будет честным перед самим собой. Возможно, Роберт избавится от большинства своих привычек. Может, кроме пары.  
  
— Давай, вали, — говорит он сухо, выпрямляясь. — Уже день. Твоя американская мечта ждет.  
  
Джозеф одевается медленно, чистит зубы щеткой, которую оставил тут давно, моет тарелку из-под брауни. И оборачивается уходя.  
  
— Вечером во вторник?  
  
Роберт не знает точно, кто произнес эту фразу.  
  
Возможно, однажды он выберет привычки. Возможно, однажды Джозеф не придет и выберет семью. Во всяком случае это то, что они принимают друг в друге.  
  
Возможно, однажды.  
  
Но точно не до вечера вторника.  
Так что он ждет.


End file.
